1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique on a capture image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are imaging apparatuses capable of detecting a person in a capture image, and adjusting the brightness of the capture image so as to give correct brightness to that person. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-150692 has disclosed that a flesh-area of a person is detected and exposure adjustment is made so as to have correct exposure on the flesh-color area of the person.